VIXX - APINK (Drabble Stories)
by EllaRchmn29
Summary: kumpulan drabble pairing Vixx - Apink. enjoy


"Eunji-ya, cepat pergi keruang rapat. Kita akan membahas tentang comeback terbarumu. Aku pergi duluan, segeralah menyusul,"

"Ah iya terima kasih," ucapku saat manajerku memberi tahu soal jadwal dan kulihat ia terburu-buru sekali.

Kira-kira konsep apa lagi yang akan menjdi comeback ku kali ini? Huh semoga saja bukan hal yang menyusahkanku nantinya. Segera aku bangkit dari ruanganku di gedung ini dan berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Setelah sampai, segera aku mendudukan diriku disebelah manajerku dan kudengar bahwa mereka masih menunggu seorang lagi. Apakah ini project duet kembali? Jika iya aku akan berduet dengan siapa?

Tok tok tok

Segera kutolehkan wajahku menuju arah pintu masuk. Dan kulihat seorang namja masuk. Tunggu dulu.. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya.. Oh! Hakyeon oppa?

"Annyeonghaseo, maafkan saya sedikit terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah tadi," kulihat dia membungkukkan badannya sopan dan memberikan senyum yang sangat lebar. Heol, apa yang dilakukannya pada rambutnya? Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi sangat tampan dengan poni yang ia singkap dan membuat dahinya terlihat.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Jung Eunji-ssi," apakah aku salah lihat? Dia tadi tersenyum kan? Bukan menyeringai? Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri.

"A-ah ne, senang bertemu denganmu N-ssi," kupaksakan bibirku untuk membalas senyuman mengerikannya dan menyambut tangannya untuk bersalaman. Lalu kulihat dia mendudukan dirinya tepat berhadapan denganku. Sepertinya aku salah mengambil posisi duduk.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai rapatnya," ucap CEO manajemen kami.

Skip

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengakhiri rapat kali ini, semoga comeback Eunji-ssi dapat kembali meroket dengan adanya duet bersama N-ssi. Baiklah saya pamit. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," tutup dari CEO dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Satu persatu karyawan yang mengikuti rapat keluar dari ruangan ini dan menyisakan aku dengan dirinya.

"Eunji-ya," panggilnya dan terdengar suara yang datar serta dingin ditelingaku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup sambil memainkan jariku agar dapat mengurangi rasa gugupku.

"Mulai detik ini kau harus berada disampingku dan kita akan mengerjakan project ini bersama. Mengerti?" apa? Selalu bersamanya? Maksudnya bagaimana? Ugh tidak bisa begitu biarpun dia lebih tua dariku.

"Tidak ada bantahan nona Jung," baru saja aku ingin memprotes perkataannya dan dengan segera dia memberi ultimatum yang sialnya tidak dapat kuelak lagi.

Inilah dia, si pemaksa dan si dingin Cha Hakyeon. Jangan tertipu dengan keramah tamahannya didepan layar kaca jika kau belum berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Selamat datang diduniaku, sayang,"

[N-Eunji, End]

* * *

Aku menunggu makananku datang sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar cafe ini. Aku bersenandung sambil ku topang dagu menggunakan tanganku.

Tak lama, seorang pramusaji datang menghampiriku sembari membawa makanan yang telah kupesan. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku dan mulai menyantap makanan tersebut.

Setelah menyuap beberapa sendok makanan, aku kembali memerhatikan pemandangan diluar cafe dan tanpa sengaja matakunmenemukan obyek yang sangat indah.

Tunggu, apakah dia tengah melihat kearahku juga?

Oh! Dia tersenyum. Sangat cantik.

Lalu kupegang dada sebelah kiriku dan merasakan degupan jantungku yang tidak beraturan.

Ku alihkan lagi pandanganku kepada gadis tersebut. Rambutnya yang pendek tergerai anggun, senyumnya yang lebar, ditambah perpaduan pakaiannya yang sangat pas ditubuh tingginya.

Apakah dia menyukaiku? Apakah dia juga merasakan degupan seperti jantungku?

Segera kuhabiskan makanan di cafe tersebut dan meminumnya dengan terburu-buru. Bersyukurlah aku tidak tersedak dan mungkin membuatku akan di cap idiot oleh gadis cantik tadi.

Sudah kuputuskan setelah keluar dari cafe ini, aku akan menghampirinya dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Memang sedikit gila, tapi kau tahukan istilah Love at First Sight?

Dan aku bergegas untuk segera keluar dari cafe tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Um.. Hallo?" sapaku dengan sedikit nada gugup disana, dan kulihat dia sedikit terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Oh, iya.. Hai," balasnya dengan sedikit canggung. Malu eh?

Baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Dengan menarik nafasku dan menghembuskannya. Mengapa aku menjadi gugup sekali?

"Nona, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?"

Akhirnya, kau tidak akan menjadi Single lagi Jaehwan.

"Y-ya? Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan kepada saya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan. Bukankah dia menyukaiku? Mengapa setelah kutembak tidak ada ekspresi senang diwajahnya?

"O-oh? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terselip rasa percaya diri disana.

"Hah?"

"Apakah aku salah? Bukankah kau terus memperhatikanku di cafe tersebut? Kau menyukaiku kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikannya.

Kulihat dia tertawa. Tawa yang sangat indah.

"Ye? Ahahaha ano, maaf sebelumnya. Aku memperhatikanmu bukan karena aku menyukaimu, tuan," ucapnya masih dengan gelak tawa.

Apa? Jadi?

"Lalu? Mengapa kau terus memperhatikanku jika kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyaku dengan dahi yang mengerut tanda diriku butuh penjelasan.

"Maaf, itu aku memperhatikan nasi yang menempel di pipimu. Sangat lucu," tunjuknya pada pipiku dan kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Oh Tuhan, kurasakan pipiku yang memerah dan menunduk menahan malu. Aku terlalu percaya diri ternyata.

"Kau lucu tuan, kkk. Oh dan untuk tawaranmu yang tadi, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dengan menjadi teman terlebih dahulu?"

[Ken-Hayoung, End]

* * *

untuk pair lainnya menyusul ya sayang

jangan lupa review and fav storynya hehe, kritik dan sarannya bisa pm atau review. maklum masih newbie hehe. typo adalah seni(?)


End file.
